1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the sport of golf. More particularly, this invention relates to a grip-training aid for golfers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of golf, it is of critical importance that the golf club head be properly aligned at the instant of contact with the golf ball, that is, the bottom horizontal plane of the club head must be parallel to the ground so that the hitting face of the club head strikes the ball squarely with the correct angle on the hitting face to drive the ball in the desired trajectory. If the club is rotated so that the bottom horizontal plane of the club head is not parallel to the ground at the instant of impact, the swing will result in a slice or a hook, depending on the direction of rotation imposed on the club. In either case, the swing is a disappointment to the golfer because the ball does not travel the intended path.
In order to avoid hooks or slices, golfers learn to grip the handle of the golf club with a typical golfer grip that positions the hand of the xe2x80x9cswing armxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprominent armxe2x80x9d on the club handle so that the club head is properly aligned through the swing. The prominent arm is the arm that provides the power in the golf stroke. For example, if a golfer is right-handed, the prominent arm is the left arm. The hand of the prominent arm is referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9cprominent handxe2x80x9d and the hand of the other arm referred to as the xe2x80x9cnon-prominentxe2x80x9d hand. The non-prominent hand and arm are used for stabilization, i.e., to help the golfer maintain his or balance through the swing-action, but should neither provide the power for the stroke, nor influence the direction or alignment of the club.
The typical xe2x80x9cgolfer gripxe2x80x9d around the club handle is as follows: the index finger of the prominent hand is placed between the fourth and fifth fingers of the non-prominent hand, both palms curving around the club handle. The thumb of the prominent hand is centered on the front of the handle and points straight downward toward the club head, which is now properly aligned. This grip serves two purposes: to place the prominent hand such that the club head is correctly aligned for the swing, and also to prevent the non-prominent hand from gripping the handle tightly and providing the power for the swing. This golfer grip makes it impossible or at least unlikely that the fourth and fifth fingers of the non-prominent hand can grip the handle tightly and, thus, prevents the non-prominent arm from controlling the power and direction of the club during the swing action. Inexperienced golfers will occasionally try to grip the handle of the golf club in a manner similar to a xe2x80x9cbaseball batxe2x80x9d grip. In other words, both hands grip the club tightly, with the index finger of the upper hand on the handle touching the little finger of the lower hand. This grip is mightily discouraged by experienced golfers as it distorts the desired dynamics of the golf swing.
The difficulty for golfers is two-fold: aligning the thumb of the prominent hand properly and keeping the non-prominent arm from providing power and direction to the swing-action. Most golf clubs have an insignia or some mark printed on the front of the handle, so that, if the golfer places his or her thumb of the prominent hand in alignment with the insignia, the thumb is correctly centered on the handle. Assuming that the golfer has the proper hand placement and is using the proper grip, it is still possible for the thumb of the prominent arm to rotate out of position in the course of the swing, thereby negatively influencing the accuracy of the swing, and often resulting in a sliced or hooked ball, depending on whether the thumb was rotated to the right or to the left.
Many attempts have been made to improve the golfer""s grip on the handle and aids have been developed that help the golfer place his or her thumb in the proper position, and/or maintain a loose grip of the non-prominent hand on the handle. The disadvantages of many of the known training devices are that, though they position the thumb of the prominent hand properly, they do not prevent it from rotating or sliding down on the handle. Other devices prevent the non-prominent hand from gripping the handle tightly, but again, do not prevent the thumb of the prominent hand from rotating out of position and causing a hook or a slice. Holden et al (U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,364; 1935) teaches a device that is permanently mounted on a golf club handle and that prevents the thumb from moving down on the handle. The disadvantage of the Holden et al. device is that the sides of the intermediate portion that holds the thumb taper down toward the club handle before the first knuckle of the thumb, and, therefore, do not prevent the thumb from rotating to the right or to the left. The Holden et al. device also does not prevent the fourth and fifth fingers of the non-prominent hand from gripping the golf club handle tightly because the device is relatively flat toward the front and rises up just around the edge of the thumb, thereby making it possible for one to grip the handle tightly with all fingers of the non-prominent hand.
Stoeffler (U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,995; 1928) teaches a grip aid that is permanently attached to the handle of the golf club. That device provides a single wing-like formation that helps to position the thumb of the lower, i.e., non-prominent, hand and to keep it from rotating to the right. The disadvantages of the Stoeffler device, however, are that it does not aid in positioning and controlling the rotation of the thumb of the prominent hand, nor does it prevent the prominent hand from sliding down on the handle. Both the Holden et al. and Stoeffler devices are permanently affixed to the golf club handle. This may be disadvantageous in that, if and when the golf clubs are used by another person, the device may not be properly positioned for that person.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that aids in positioning the thumb of the prominent hand correctly on the golf club handle. What is further needed is such a device that prevents the thumb of the prominent hand from rotating to the right or to the left. What is yet further needed, is such a device that prevents the non-prominent hand from tightly gripping the handle of the golf club. And finally, what is needed is a device that can be removably yet securely mounted on the handle of any conventional golf club.
For the above-cited reasons, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that aids the golfer in placing the thumb of the prominent hand in the proper position on the handle of the golf club. It is a further object to provide such a device that will prevent the thumb of the prominent hand from rotating to the right and to the left. It is a yet further object of the invention to provide such a device that will prevent the golfer from tightly gripping the golf club handle with the non-prominent hand. It is a still yet further object of the invention to provide such a device that is removably yet securely mountable on the handle of a golf club.
The objects are achieved by providing a thumb-positioning device that is removably mountable on the handle of a golf club, is positionable at a particular spot on the handle, and that cradles the thumb of the swing-arm in such a manner that the thumb is centered properly on the handle grip and held in such a way that it cannot rotate out of position. Furthermore, the device of the present invention prevents several fingers of the non-prominent hand from tightly gripping the club handle, even if the xe2x80x9cbaseball batxe2x80x9d grip is used.
The heart of the present invention is a thumb cradle that is removably positionable on the club handle such that there is sufficient force on the handle to hold it in position through a swing or a stroke. The face of the cradle, i.e., the part of the cradle that is intended to face upward from the front of the handle of the golf club, has a U-shaped contour. As the term xe2x80x9ccradlexe2x80x9d implies, the device of the present invention has cradle or side walls. These cradle walls rise upward away from the handle so as to form the cradle in which to position and restrain the thumb from rotating to the left or to the right. The cradle walls also prevent the fourth and fifth fingers of the non-prominent hand from gripping the golf dub handle tightly, even if the so-called baseball bat grip is used.
The present invention can be provided in a number of embodiments: as a single-piece construction that includes the cradle and a means of mounting the cradle on the golf club handle, or as a hinged or multiple-piece device that snaps or closes around the handle. For example, the cradle can be attached to a fastening means for removably mounting it to the golf club handle, such as a fabric hook-and-loop type fastener that would allow the device to be removed quickly and easily from the handle. Also, any number of different materials may be used to construct the device of the present invention: for example, plastic materials, metals, rubber, or other materials that provide the rigidity of form to properly restrain the thumb from rotation and the ability to be securely fastened to the golf club handle.